


As Clear As Day

by cafflow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafflow/pseuds/cafflow
Summary: Some things are obvious.(Or: Four times Mingyu notices someone watching Jeonghan a little too closely, and one time that person is him.)
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	As Clear As Day

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who isn’t an SVT member in this fic is an OC.

_one._

It’s no secret among the members that while Jeonghan loves them all dearly, he does play favourites. He’s careful not to when it comes to serious situations where a lack of neutrality might sow real discord in the group, but as Seungkwan likes to joke, it’s like a platonic harem, with the king whisking away each of them in turn to receive the full force of his attention and affection.

Mingyu hasn’t had the harem treatment from Jeonghan yet— _not_ , he thinks firmly, that he’d ever want it. He and Jeonghan would drive each other crazy if they were constantly in each other’s pockets, the way Jeonghan and his favourites are. But that doesn’t mean Mingyu doesn’t value the one-on-one time they do spend together, and he is fiercely protective of it when he gets it.

‘What are you glowering at?’ Jeonghan asks as he lays fresh strips of beef onto their grill. He taps Mingyu’s knuckles with the end of the pair of tongs he’s using, which is incredibly annoying of him since they’re sticky with marinade.

‘Nothing,’ Mingyu says, quickly turning his focus onto cleaning off the marinade. ‘I mean, I wasn’t glowering at anything.’

‘Yes, you were. Your face was all scrunched up like it was that time Shua accidentally left a tube of toothpaste on the sofa.’

Mingyu sighs and gives up. ‘If I was making any sort of expression, it wasn’t intentional. It’s just... that girl over there. Three tables to your right. She’s staring at you.’

To Mingyu’s embarrassment, Jeonghan isn’t even the slightest bit discreet in looking for the girl. He immediately turns all the way to the right, startling her into averting her gaze to her food.

‘She’s probably a fan,’ Jeonghan says, shrugging and going back to prodding at their grill. ‘You don’t usually mind when people stare at us in public.’

‘She wasn’t staring at us. She was staring at you.’

Jeonghan lights up, sensing an opportunity to poke fun at him. ‘Is that why you’re upset? Do you want her looking at you instead?’

‘Hyung,’ Mingyu says flatly, and Jeonghan flashes him a quick smile, irrepressible as ever.

‘Tell me why, then,’ Jeonghan says. He lifts some cooked pork off the grill and drops it into Mingyu’s bowl before serving himself. Mingyu refills Jeonghan’s cup and checks that his favourite side dishes are within his reach.

‘I know I’m going to sound ungrateful,’ Mingyu says, fiddling with his chopsticks, ‘but a lot of the time, when someone’s staring at us, they end up wanting a photo or an autograph or to talk. I just want to have dinner with you without having to deal with any of that.’

‘Ah.’ Jeonghan chews quietly for a little while. ‘I don’t think there’s anything ungrateful about that. It can be fun meeting fans, but interacting with them is still work, and it’s fine not to want to spend your own time doing it.’

There’s no hint of criticism in Jeonghan’s words or tone, but Mingyu still feels an urge to explain himself further, just to make doubly sure he isn’t misunderstood. No matter how many albums they sell or how many people gaze back at him from the audience at their concerts, Mingyu has never forgotten the uncertainty of the group’s beginning. He never wants anyone to think he takes any of their success for granted.

‘You were right that I normally don’t mind,’ he says truthfully. ‘But sometimes I’d rather not. Like now, because you and I don’t often do things together, just the two of us.’

Jeonghan grins at Mingyu, equal parts fond and combative. ‘You’re the one with a thousand hobbies. Make time for me and I’ll go out with you more.’

‘How can you even think about blaming me? _You’re_ the one who always picks one member to spend ninety percent of your free time with!’

‘Is that what you think?’ Jeonghan asks, sounding highly amused. ‘I don’t pick anyone; I just happen to click more with different members at different times.’

‘Then maybe you should try to click more with me,’ Mingyu says, totally aware that— despite his best attempt at indifference— his expression is going sulky. It’s Jeonghan’s fault, of course; he always brings out the worst in Mingyu. Mingyu doesn’t even want to be a Jeonghan Favourite, but here he is, sounding exactly like someone jealous of those who are.

‘Oh, Mingyu,’ Jeonghan says, delighted in the way he always is when he gets any kind of reaction out of Mingyu. He piles more meat into Mingyu’s bowl and nudges it closer. ‘Okay, okay, eat your dinner. It’s all my fault, okay? I promise I’ll do my best to click with you more.’

Mingyu makes a face at the teasing, sincere as it is, but there’s little he can say in response without falling further into the hole he’s dug for himself. He obediently continues eating, and although the maybe-fan sneaks peeks at their table every now and then, she politely leaves them undisturbed. Mingyu gets Jeonghan’s undivided attention for the entire meal and an unplanned stop for dessert.

It’s a very good night out.

;-;

_two._

‘What is it about these pants that I like so much?’ Jun muses. He’s standing perfectly still while his makeup is being retouched, but he’s managed to angle himself so he can scrutinise his reflection in a nearby mirror.

‘They seem to fit you perfectly,’ Mingyu says, smoothing out the cuffs of his jacket. ‘Are they comfortable?’

‘Very. Huh. Do I like them just because of that? Are my pants usually so uncomfortable?’

Mingyu’s laugh is echoed by Jeonghan’s, though since he’s in the middle of shooting his solo magazine pages, it can’t be because of Jun. Mingyu glances over to where Jeonghan’s reclining on an ornate sofa, one arm dangling over the side and his fingers trailing along the rug below. There’s a red rose resting on his chest and a stylist is arranging his hair artfully over his forehead. From his position some distance behind the photographer, all Mingyu can see of Jeonghan’s face is the sharp line of his cheekbone and the barest suggestion of a smirk. It shouldn’t be even half as captivating as it is.

The photographer— a man named Yejun who’d introduced himself with a self-assured smile and can’t be more than a handful of years older than Jeonghan — seems just as spellbound. Mingyu narrows his eyes when Yejun goes over to reposition Jeonghan’s rose and lingers there in quiet conversation.

‘These kinds of concepts suit Jeonghan-hyung very well,’ Jun remarks, released after a dusting of face powder to join Mingyu in observing the scene.

Mingyu nods. ‘He’s good at expressing darker emotions. It’s funny when you think about what’s he really like.’

Yejun finally returns to his camera and the shoot resumes. Mingyu alternates between watching Jeonghan and watching Yejun watching Jeonghan, even when they gather for group shots and Yejun’s attention is ostensibly meant to be on all of them.

‘I like this set up,’ Jeonghan says cheerfully. He lays a hand over Mingyu’s nape and the other on Jun’s shoulder, which he can do because he’s sitting in a beautifully carved wooden armchair with Mingyu and Jun lounging on floor cushions on either side of him. The heavy curtains in the room— a private library, with three walls of books— are drawn, giving it a stifling, almost sinister atmosphere, but Jeonghan looks completely in his element when Mingyu tilts his head back to see him.

‘If I’d been born a year earlier, I’d fight you for that seat,’ Jun jokes.

Jeonghan hums happily and lightly scratches Mingyu’s neck. It feels a little strange to be sitting at Jeonghan’s feet and have Jeonghan touch him like this. It feels stranger that he likes it.

_The king and his harem!_ Seungkwan’s voice sings in his head.

Mingyu leans into Jeonghan’s hand and meets Yejun’s eyes. Neither of them do anything as unprofessional as glare at each other, of course, but Mingyu is pleased and vaguely surprised when Yejun sizes him up, then smiles faintly.

‘That’s lovely,’ he says. ‘Please keep your hands there, Jeonghan-ssi. I’d like to get a few shots of all of you positioned like that.’

Mingyu enjoys the photo shoot despite his hyper-awareness of Jeonghan’s quiet admirer. He rarely gets a schedule with only Jeonghan and Jun, and even though it seems like an odd combination on paper, it’s a lot of fun working with them. He’s disappointed when it has to end.

‘We’ll send our pick of today’s shots through to your company,’ Yejun says when he finishes photographing them in the last set, a sparsely furnished sunroom at the back of the house. He smiles at all of them, stopping on Jeonghan. ‘It was a pleasure working with you.’

The shoot sits at the back of Mingyu’s mind through the next couple of weeks until Jeonghan knocks on his door early on a Saturday morning, waving a large envelope.

‘Want to look at some photos of three very handsome men?’ he asks.

The pictures are stunning. Mingyu almost feels bad for scaring Yejun off, mostly because it would have been nice to learn something about photography from someone so talented. And Yejun clearly is talented, drawing out the best from each of them and bringing each potentially mundane setting to life. There’s almost a touch of the unreal about some of the photos, especially those that feature Jeonghan alone.

‘What do you think?’ Jeonghan spreads the photos out neatly over Mingyu’s bed and fingers the edge of one in the top row. ‘Jun says he likes this one the most.’

It’s a shot of the three of them in the sunroom. There’s a cold, eerie feeling to the photo, even with weak sunlight falling through the floor-to-ceiling windows. Mingyu is impressed.

‘It’s great,’ he says, ‘but I think this is my favourite.’

Jeonghan studies the photo Mingyu points out, and Mingyu traces again over the details that struck him most: Jeonghan’s self-satisfied half-smile; Mingyu’s stern, possessive expression; and the peek of fingertips curling around the front of Mingyu’s throat.

‘That’s mine, too.’ Jeonghan slides it away from the others and looks up at Mingyu. ‘It makes me wonder what you’re thinking.’

Mingyu shies away from Jeonghan’s thoughtful gaze, but he’s saved from having to explain when Seokmin bursts into the room and demands they try the amazing smoothie he’s made.

‘It better not be a weird mud colour like the last one you got me to try,’ Jeonghan says, following him out after a final glance at Mingyu.

The magazine sells out as soon as it goes on sale, but Yejun personally sends Mingyu a copy. Mingyu appreciates the gesture, even if he doesn’t understand it.

;-;

_three._

The toughest part of every comeback, Mingyu thinks, is the music show recordings, especially during the warmer months. Even at full blast, the air-conditioners in the waiting rooms struggle against the sheer number of members and staff packed inside, and it’s often more comfortable to go out and find a less crowded spot instead.

Mingyu’s propped up against a wall at the end of a corridor, answering some messages from a friend while Minghao’s in the restroom, when he notices someone peering into their waiting room. The door’s open since people keep coming and going, but Mingyu’s too far away to see what the guy finds so interesting. He hits send on a message consisting of nothing but a smiley face emoji, then moves closer to investigate.

‘I promise that whatever you’re seeing is completely normal for our group,’ Mingyu says lightly.

‘Oh!’ the stranger says, startling back from the doorway and bumping into Mingyu. He recovers his balance and immediately bows, looking mortified. ‘I’m sorry! I was being nosy.’

‘It’s alright. I’d be curious, too, hearing all that noise.’ Mingyu pats him reassuringly on the shoulder and when he lifts his head, still blushing furiously, Mingyu recognises him as a member of a rookie group who’d had a well-received debut a few months back. He’s very cute in a wide-eyed, boyish sort of way, and although he’s probably not much younger than Chan, Mingyu feels old just looking at him.

‘You’re a member of 4LC, aren’t you?’ Mingyu asks him.

‘Yes,’ he replies, unable to hide his surprise at being recognised. ‘My name’s Hyunwoo. How did you know?’

‘The members and I liked your group’s debut. The choreography for your title track was really impressive.’

If Hyunwoo had been shocked by Mingyu recognising him, then that revelation seems to throw him for a loop completely. He gapes at Mingyu before stammering out his thanks.

Mingyu grins, charmed by his reaction. ‘Do you want to go in and meet everyone?’

‘Oh! No, I couldn’t— I don’t want to intrude. I have to get back to my group, anyway. I was only taking a walk to stretch my legs and then I—’ He breaks off, going red again, and Mingyu can’t help but marvel at how every emotion he feels flickers so plainly over his face. It’s something he’ll have to train out of himself if he wants to survive as an idol.

‘Did you see something strange in our waiting room?’ Mingyu suggests sympathetically.

‘Not strange.’ Hyunwoo hesitates, continuing when Mingyu raises an eyebrow expectantly. ‘I saw someone sleeping by the door and I wanted to see who it was.’

Mingyu takes a step towards the waiting room, just close enough to see who it is who’d caught Hyunwoo’s attention. He sighs when he spots the culprit stretched out on a blanket, face deceptively angelic in sleep.

‘Jeonghan-hyung,’ Mingyu says to Hyunwoo, who nods sheepishly.

‘I’m sure he hears it a lot, but he’s seriously good-looking.’

‘At least once a day, probably. But he never gets tired of it.’

Hyunwoo laughs. ‘Ah, is that right? That makes me feel less embarrassed.’

‘He’ll be sorry he missed hearing it directly from you.’ Mingyu spots Minghao coming out of the restroom and waves at him. ‘Are you sure you don’t want to go in? No one would mind.’

‘No, I really have to go, but thank you for the offer.’ Hyunwoo bows politely when Minghao joins them. ‘And thanks for being kind about... you know.’

‘No problem,’ Mingyu says with a smile. ‘Good luck for your stage today!’

Minghao waits until Hyunwoo disappears around the corner before turning to Mingyu. ‘What was all that about?’

‘Another admirer to add to Jeonghan-hyung’s list. He seems like a nice kid, though.’

There’s a convenience store nearby that the group likes to visit during long waits, and Mingyu and Minghao head there to pick up drinks and snacks for everyone. It’s hot outside, but the streets aren’t too busy and it’s nice to be able to get some fresh air. He and Minghao take their time browsing for new snacks and return to their waiting room loaded down with shopping bags.

Jeonghan is still sleeping when they get back— or at least, his eyes are still closed. Even though Mingyu’s seen it happen plenty of times when Jeonghan’s particularly tired, it’s still a little unbelievable that he can sleep so soundly with all the noise in the room. He doesn’t stir at all while Mingyu and Minghao are distributing the contents of their bags, so when they’re done, Mingyu walks softly over to set a bottle of strawberry milk by Jeonghan’s blanket. He’s careful to be quiet, which is why it’s doubly surprising that he— and not one of the many people in the room chattering away— is the one who wakes Jeonghan up.

‘Strawberry milk?’ Jeonghan blinks sleepily at the bottle. ‘For me?’

‘No, for the invisible person next to you.’

‘I’ll share it with them,’ Jeonghan says, making a grab for it.

Mingyu watches him perch the bottle on his chest and stick a straw in. He doesn’t even bother sitting up to drink, and the ridiculous face he makes when he strains to reach the straw makes Mingyu laugh.

‘I bet you wouldn’t have as many admirers as you do if more people saw you like this,’ Mingyu tells him, thinking of Hyunwoo’s awed expression. He opens a pack of seaweed chips and offers it to Jeonghan first.

‘I think people would still find me very charming.’

‘Yeah, it’s very charming seeing a man in his twenties with flakes of seaweed all over his face.’ Mingyu swipes the flakes off Jeonghan’s mouth and chin and deliberately wipes them onto the back of Jeonghan’s hand as proof.

‘It is,’ Jeonghan says, brushing them off into Mingyu’s lap and continuing to eat. ‘It makes me relatable, and balances out the fact that I have Seventeen’s Kim Mingyu buying me snacks and cleaning my face for me.’

‘Oh, so you do realise how lucky you are?’ Mingyu says archly.

Jeonghan smiles, which makes Mingyu smile, and they look at each other for a moment, smiling stupidly. Mingyu’s heart feels ridiculously full, and he is once again profoundly grateful for all the forces in the universe that have allowed him to be where he is now.

Jeonghan decides to spoil the mood by half-jokingly saying, ‘I’d feel even luckier if you let me have the last of the chips.’

Mingyu considers the request and then, to Jeonghan’s delight and effusive thanks, hands them over. He has another pack tucked away in his bag, anyway, but Jeonghan doesn’t need to know that.

;-;

_four._

For the most part, Mingyu enjoys awards season. The shows are very much more work events than they are social events, but there are still opportunities to catch up with a few of his friends, and he likes getting to watch everyone perform live. It’s kind of a guilty pleasure for he and Minghao to spend some of their time in the audience picking out their most and least favourite among all the stage outfits.

The shows are long, though, and he knows some of the members find them draining. Tonight’s feels especially so; he overhears Wonwoo saying it’s like it’s been going for one month instead of one hour.

‘I’m thinking about what I want to eat afterwards,’ Jun says dreamily.

Jihoon nods approvingly. ‘I want lots of meat and rice. Someone’s going to have to roll me home.’

‘I want stew,’ Jeonghan says, which is all he gets out before Seungcheol frowns at them, and they all lapse into silence.

As the lights dim for the next performance, Mingyu feels Jeonghan’s head sink onto his shoulder. He taps Jeonghan’s wrist to get his attention.

‘Tired?’ Mingyu says into his ear. The audience is screaming loud enough that Mingyu isn’t sure if Jeonghan can hear him, but when the lights abruptly flash back on to reveal the stage again, Jeonghan holds his thumb and index finger close together to indicate he’s a little tired. Mingyu slumps down just enough to make the position more comfortable for him.

The performance is an energetic one, a collaboration between idols from several rookie and established groups. Hyunwoo, Jeonghan’s admirer, is one of them. Mingyu’s sure it won’t be long until he’s a force to be reckoned with; he has astonishing stage presence and is comfortably holding his own against everyone else in the group.

‘That was fantastic,’ Seungkwan says, leading the enthusiastic applause in their section when the performance comes to an end. ‘There are some amazing rookies this year.’

The next award is presented by an actor, Park Jaewook, who greets the audience with an easy smile and goes through a brief preamble before announcing Seventeen as the winner. Mingyu follows his members onto the stage to the sound of cheering, his practised smile hiding the fact that he’s mostly concentrating on not tripping over his own feet.

‘Congratulations,’ Jaewook says to each of them as they greet him politely. He moves to the side with two members of the production staff as Seungcheol steps up to the microphone.

The thing about accepting awards at events like these is that it’s both a thrilling and daunting experience. Unlike their concerts, the audience is made up of multiple fandoms and Mingyu is always conscious of the difference. He usually finds concentrating on his members helps him stay as relaxed as he can be on stage in front of a crowd like this.

That’s how he notices how intently Jaewook is watching Jeonghan, who’s closest to Jaewook at the far end of the line of Seventeen members. Jeonghan seems oblivious, his focus entirely on Seungcheol’s acceptance speech, but although Jaewook is actually more subtle about it than most, Mingyu has too much experience in spotting Jeonghan admirers to miss it.

He’s so preoccupied with his discovery that he almost misses the end of the speech, but thankfully, the roar of the crowd is enough to snap his attention back to Seungcheol. Soonyoung nudges him as the production staff guide them off the stage.

‘What’s going on?’ Soonyoung whispers. ‘You looked completely out of it just then.’

‘I did?’ Mingyu asks, panicked. ‘Was it really obvious?’

‘It was to me, but probably not to anyone who doesn’t know you very well.’

Mingyu puts a hand to his heart and sighs. ‘Sorry, hyung. My mind was wandering a bit. I’ll be more careful.’

‘That’s great, but I was worried about you, not scolding you,’ Soonyoung says with an exasperated smile.

‘I’m fine,’ Mingyu says. His gaze catches on Jeonghan talking to Jaewook as staff members begin directing everyone together for a photo and post-win interview. Jaewook laughs at something Jeonghan says, a low, delighted sound that carries across the room, and Jeonghan’s returning smile is equally pleased. ‘Just thinking too much.’

The rest of the night passes in a blur, with only their group performance standing out in sharp relief. They have a late dinner afterwards that starts out rowdy and gradually becomes more subdued as members begin yawning over their food. Chan is practically asleep against Vernon’s side by the time they finish and is mercilessly teased for it.

‘I’m exhausted,’ Joshua says to Mingyu during the car ride back to the dorms. ‘I’m pulling a Jeonghan and sleeping all day tomorrow.’

Jeonghan is sitting by himself on the other side of the car, tapping busily on his phone. ‘Then you’re pulling a someone else, because I’m going out tomorrow.’

‘You are? Wow.’ Jeonghan rolls his eyes at Joshua’s exaggerated shock. ‘What for?’

‘Early morning tennis game. I was talking to Jaewook-ssi after he presented our award. He’s been looking for someone to play with him and heard that I’m good at a lot of sports.’

Joshua raises his eyebrows. ‘So that’s what will get you out of bed unnecessarily early— a famous actor asking you to hang out with him.’

‘Yes. Famous actors get privileges others don’t. Better get started on that acting career if you want to see me at all in ten years,’ Jeonghan says sweetly.

He and Joshua laugh, but Mingyu stays quiet and keeps his attention on the cars and buildings streaming by outside. There’s a strange knot in his stomach that had begun forming when he saw Jeonghan and Jaewook together, and he’s starting to think he knows why it’s there.

;-;

_and one._

Jeonghan starts spending a lot of time with Jaewook.

Mingyu’s not sure what to think about it. Objectively, Jaewook is as handsome and charismatic in real life as he is onscreen, and after meeting him again for a game of badminton, Mingyu’s positive he’s attracted to Jeonghan. The amount of time they spend together, especially given they both have busy schedules, is also hard to ignore.

It’s Jeonghan who’s more difficult to read, which is ironic since Mingyu knows him a million times better than he does Jaewook. Jeonghan talks about Jaewook’s athletic ability, how much they have in common, and how funny and generous Jaewook is, only it’s very measured praise. He gives no hints either way as to whether the attraction is mutual.

Consequently, Mingyu starts to spend a lot of time watching Jeonghan.

He only realises he’s doing it when they’re at a shoot for a version of their next album. While the first half of the group are taken away to face the cameras, Mingyu wanders around the set and idly takes photos of anything mildly interesting. Jeonghan, Joshua, and Vernon are hanging out in an elegant little sitting room, and when he stops in to photograph a white flower trailing from a vase, he hears Jeonghan mention Jaewook’s name. Mingyu freezes there with his phone outstretched and sneaks looks at them until he sees Vernon eyeing him oddly. His behaviour is apparently so strange that Vernon seems compelled to approach him.

Vernon silently contemplates the flower, then says bluntly, ‘So you’ve been watching Jeonghan-hyung a lot lately.’

‘I have no idea what you’re talking about,’ Mingyu replies immediately. He glances nervously at Jeonghan and Joshua, but they’re deep in their own conversation.

‘I have two theories,’ Vernon says. ‘The first is that you’ve recently made an important personal discovery, and it involves Jeonghan-hyung. The second is that you’re probably too afraid to act on it. Maybe even to acknowledge it.’

Mingyu is at a loss for words long enough that there’s no point denying it. Vernon nods, sliding his hands into his pockets.

‘I don’t think you have anything to worry about,’ he says. ‘And take a photo of that flower. It’s nice.’

The rest of the group is summoned before Mingyu has time to process Vernon’s cryptic words, but it does make him more thoughtful for the rest of the day. It’s a good thing the shoot calls for mystery and moodiness; some of the staff praise him for the authenticity and depth of his distant, solemn expression.

It’s dark by the time they leave. There’s a refreshing crispness to the air outside, caught between the biting cold of winter and the promise of spring. Mingyu breathes deeply and thinks about the importance of taking chances.

-

Jeonghan is in bed when Mingyu knocks on his door later that night. He’s already in his sleep clothes, but he’s lying on top of the covers with his feet in bright yellow socks, and when Mingyu goes in, he sets his phone aside and sits up.

‘I heard you were the standout at today’s shoot,’ he says brightly, crossing his legs and patting the newly empty space in front of him. He scoots closer once Mingyu’s settled and reaches out to play with the sleeve of his hoodie. ‘Seungcheol was watching you, though. He said it looked like you genuinely had a lot on your mind.’

‘I did.’ Mingyu shifts nervously. ‘It’s why I came here.’

‘Really? What is it?’

‘I want to ask you a question, but I know it’s private and I’ll understand if you get mad at me.’

Jeonghan looks taken aback. ‘Well, you won’t know until you ask. Go on.’

Even after having spent at least ten minutes psyching himself up before he’d gone searching for Jeonghan, Mingyu finds he can’t look at him when he finally gets the question out. He concentrates on Jeonghan’s fingers, still absently tugging at his hoodie.

‘Is there something going on between you and Jaewook-ssi?’ he asks. ‘Other than friendship, I mean.’

The second the question is asked, Mingyu risks a glance at him. If he hadn’t been feeling so tense, he’d have laughed at the look on Jeonghan’s face. Mingyu’s never seen him so surprised before.

‘No,’ Jeonghan says firmly. ‘Why would you think that?’

‘He’s attracted to you. I can tell.’

The conviction in Mingyu’s voice seems to make Jeonghan falter. He shrugs, a little awkward.

‘He did tell me in the beginning that he found me attractive,’ he admits. ‘But I told him I didn’t feel the same way about him because... well, because.’

‘He told you right away?’ Mingyu exclaims.

‘Oh, yes. He was very straightforward. He was told beforehand whose award he was presenting, so he did a search on our group. That’s how he knew I’m into sports.’

‘He must have researched you pretty well if he found that out,’ Mingyu mutters.

‘Probably,’ Jeonghan says cheerfully. ‘I guess he liked what he saw online and did some extra digging.’

‘But he didn’t care when you rejected him? You’ve been going out with him so often.’

‘I didn’t _reject_ him. I just said I didn’t feel the same way,’ Jeonghan corrects him. Mingyu’s not sure what the difference is, but doesn’t press the point. ‘Jaewook’s a good guy. He checked to see if he had a chance and when he found out he didn’t, he dropped it and asked if we could still be friends.’

Mingyu is reluctantly impressed by Jaewook’s courage. He wishes he could borrow some of it.

Jeonghan shakes Mingyu’s sleeve insistently, dragging his arm up and down along with it. ‘Now I want to ask some questions. How did you know Jaewook liked me?’

Mingyu tries his best not to squirm under Jeonghan’s attention. ‘I’m an observant person.’

‘Why did the idea that he and I were dating worry you so much?’

‘I didn’t say that.’

‘You were thinking hard enough that other people picked up on it. You came to find me tonight just to ask me about my relationship with him.’ Jeonghan smiles, a strange glint in his eyes. ‘And you’ve been watching me very closely for a while now, ever since I met him.’

It’s over. Mingyu sighs. ‘You noticed that?’

‘I notice everything about you, Mingyu,’ Jeonghan says.

Something about the way he says that makes Mingyu look at him sharply. Jeonghan’s expression is a multitude of emotions and as Mingyu identifies each one, he finally understands that _this_ is what Jeonghan looks like when he’s in love, this poorly concealed riot of affection and heat and exasperation and intense focus. This is how Jeonghan has been looking at him for a long time.

Maybe instead of watching other people look at Jeonghan, Mingyu thinks, he should have been paying more attention to the way Jeonghan looks at him.

‘Do you understand now why I turned him down?’ Jeonghan asks. He arches an eyebrow, defiant for no reason, and Mingyu sees right through him to the apprehension he’s trying badly to hide. He’s adorable. Mingyu loves him.

‘I think I do,’ Mingyu says. He tips forward, dislodging Jeonghan’s grip on his sleeve, and kisses him breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a [tweet](https://twitter.com/SvtBuzz/status/1280880411086897153?s=20) I saw in July about Hyunjun from IZ talking about how good-looking Jeonghan is. It felt kind of overly self-indulgent to write a fic that’s all about a bunch of people finding my bias attractive, so it was stuck as a vague outline until GoSe #37, when the members’ squabbling over Jeonghan gave me an idea for a good starting point.
> 
> If you’ve read this far, thank you!


End file.
